


The White Wolf and the Blue Dragon | Mini-Specials

by Tommykaine



Series: The White Wolf and the Blue Dragon [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bodyguard, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Omake, Original Slash, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: A collection of short specials/snippets about the life of Aoi and Mashiro from my "The White Wolf and the Blue Dragon" series.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The White Wolf and the Blue Dragon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681648
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The White Wolf and the Blue Dragon | Mini-Specials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermes_Zeppeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/gifts).



> This first short was written for the prompt "X finally resolves to find a heartfelt gift worthy of Y".

Aoi could not remember the last time he’d struggled so much to learn something.

He usually could do anything he set his mind to. He’d learned to fight, he’d learned how to use a sword, he’d always done pretty well in school, and sure, all of that took effort, but the results were always fairly quick and satisfying.

But that? 

Aoi looked down at the amorphous mess of wool lying in his lap.

That was a disaster.

“Stupid Mashiro,” he grumbled, resisting the very tempting urge to toss the knitting needles across the room. 

It had all been because of him. Because that damn beefy idiot had to decide to watch some inane romantic comedy while he was over at his place, something that Aoi had tolerated and even watched some part of out of curiosity and, well, also to mercilessly make fun of it.

“Tsk,” he’d remarked when the girl in the movie handed a handmade scarf to her beloved, who acted like she had just given him the most precious thing ever. “So much effort, and it looks like any other scarf. Could have gotten a much nicer one from a store.”

“No,” Mashiro had remarked, a small smile on his lips as he sipped on a cup of warm coffee. “See, it’s more special because it’s handmade. The effort is the proof of her love. It’s a very thoughtful gesture.”

“…that so,” Aoi had muttered, rolling his eyes. 

Except… that stupid, damn sap of a man had made that damn stupid face, and Aoi hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it all day and wonder if Mashiro would really have liked a handmade scarf over a much nicer, much fancier designer one he could easily buy for him for Christmas.

So that was how he’d ended up like that, secretly buying knitting wools and needles and practicing while Mashiro was away and hiding his frankly disastrous results for him, all while cursing him for making him find out that he actually _sucked_ at something for once.


End file.
